


Pod svícnem

by WinryWeiss



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Supernatural Elements, psáno česky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: Pod svícnem je největší tma.
Kudos: 1





	Pod svícnem

**Author's Note:**

> „Naše firma stojí pevně nohama na zemi a na zemi musí zůstat. […] Nadpřirozené jevy se nemusí hlásit.“  
> 
> 
>   
> Sherlock Holmes - Upír v Sussexu  
> (překlad Eva Kondrysová)  
> 

Můj přítel neustále opakuje: „Všímejte si detailů a z těch vyvozujte závěry.“

A přesně to jsem také udělal. I když mi už na první pohled bylo jasné, co se stalo.

„Váš verdikt, Doktore?“ Inspektor se pohledem pečlivě vyhýbá tomu, co z toho nešťastníka zbylo.

„Zdá se, že ho roztrhal pes,“ zalžu bez skrupulí. Pak zamířím domů.

Vím, kdo je vrah.

Čeká na mne.

Nemusím mu nic říkat. Pozná, kde jsem byl i co jsem dělal.

Pokaždé to pozná.

„Och, drahý Watsone.“ Ta bytost, co si nechává říkat Sherlock Holmes, na mě upřela své sivé oči. „Odpusťte, ale měl jsem hlad.“


End file.
